


Wave of Hope

by watermelonriddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, F/M, technically meant in a platonic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "Steve had barely stepped out of the shadows as a smile grew on Wanda’s face and she darted across the room towards him."





	Wave of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that moment in the Infinity War trailer when Steve steps out of the shadows and that clip immediately after of Wanda smiling and looking relieved.

Steve had barely stepped out of the shadows as a smile grew on Wanda’s face and she darted across the room towards him. He saw her coming and held his arms out wide. She ran right into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Steve’s arms instinctively wrapped around her middle as he lifted her off the ground in a tight hug.

“I missed you,” Wanda whispered.

Their grip on each other never eased, even when he set her back on the ground. Wanda began to cry softly and she let go just enough to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He had only just got back and Wanda already felt this wave of relief wash over her and it was hard to contain any of her emotions. Steve rubbed her back in gentle circles, and it was only when she inhaled deeply, that they pulled apart.

Steve kept one arm around her middle as Wanda leaned back just enough to look up at him. She reached up to lightly touch his face with the tips of her fingers. Steve smiled at her as he reached up to wrap a strand of her hair around his finger, admiring the new colour.

“I missed you, too.”

Wanda let her hands slip from his face, and gently placed them on his shoulders. “Are you back for good?”

“I think so,” he told her, letting go of the strand. “I like the new look.”

“I like yours,” she said, motioning to the beard.

He tugged at his beard a little. “It makes me look old.”

“You are old,” she remarked.

“Thanks for the reminder.”

They both smiled at each other. As Wanda moved away from him, her hand slipped down the arm still wrapped around her, and as Steve pulled back their hands connected and they held onto each other. When Wanda turned to the rest of the group, she tugged at his hand, forcing him to follow. As they stepped amongst the others they all crowded round to each welcome him back.

Wanda stepped away so that she was on the outside looking in. She watched Steve talk to each and every one of them. With every smile he was greeted with, his own smile grew in return. But Wanda could see it in his eyes… The pain. 

Suddenly, Steve looked up and caught her eye. He smiled at her, big and bright, and this time it looked genuine. It gave Wanda a wave of hope that perhaps, even if not right now, he was going to be okay, they all were.


End file.
